Talk:Jem'Hadar
Removed Removed Removed the following "may be" and "could be" statement as uncited. * The name "Jem'Hadar" may be a reference to "Jamadhar", a type of . It could also stem from " ", a military rank first used in the (equivalent to lieutenant, and also used among the ).--31dot 19:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Removed (2) which was similar in appearance to a Jem'Hadar]] I just removed the following two items (including image) from the "background" section: * With the exception of skin coloration, the appearance of the Jem'Hadar bears a striking resemblance to a creature which James T. Kirk fought in a brawl shortly after arriving at the penal colony of Rura Penthe in . * Like the Stormtroopers of Star Wars, the Jem'Hadar seem to suffer from the - while their extreme skill and lethality is frequently seen and heard, it routinely disappears when fighting major characters, to the point that, in , even Quark is able to kill two of them at once in order to free Rom and Kira. The second is a nitpick in disguise - the first one is just not true, the two alien designs don't really look alike. Also, even if it was true, it would be borderline speculation (hinting at an assumed connection). -- Cid Highwind 17:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Removed uncited note :The sculptures for the Jem'Hadar were created by makeup artists Kevin Haney and Mark Shostrom. I have removed the above note as it has been uncited for quite some time now. If anybody knows of a source, please re-add it. --| TrekFan Open a channel 20:46, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Hatchery Does anyone else feel that the fact that Jem'Hadar are bred in hacheries seems to indicate that they come from eggs? Jaf 05:05, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :No, hatchery has become a generic term that doesn't need to imply "hatching". Jaz talk | novels 05:09, 21 March 2006 (UTC) ::That's not what I'm finding. Answers.com says - hatch·er·y (hăch'ə-rē) pronunciation n., pl. -ies. "A place where eggs, especially those of fish or poultry, are hatched" and wikipedia says "A hatchery is a facility where eggs are hatched under artificial conditions, especially those of fish or poultry". Jaf 05:18, 21 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Why the problem with eggs? The Jem'Hadar do seem to resemble reptilian type humanoid. Do reptiles not require an egg to reproduce, even if they are genetically designed reptilian humanoids? Pure speculation, I'll admit, but not that far of a leap, IMO. 22:13, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::The fact that it is speculation is the reason it is not included in the article. 31dot (talk) 22:44, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Edit -Just fixed some grammar. 06.11.09 at about 4:57 AM White Is that intravenous tube on the side of the soldiers' necks the thing that supplies the ketracel-white to them? I know it's a prop present to make a point of their need and addiction for the white, but did they ever tape those things down or at least tuck them under armor? It would've been kind of gruesome if an author (or if portrayed in the show) if the tube were ripped out in hand-to-hand combat or just plain shot off. Just a thought. Shadowrun 22:44, 14 November 2006 (UTC) :Yes, that tube is where the ketracel-white is pumped into their bloodstream. If I recall correctly, the tube was always present, even in battles. A bit of a disadvantage since someone could just yank it out, like pulling out a wire from a Borg drone's neck, but they apparently didn't worry about it. --From Andoria with Love 03:10, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::several times in close quarters combat with them the Klingons,Bajoran ,and Federation soldiers are depicted taking advantage of this apparent flaw,though one could also reason,that the Jem"Hadar are so devoted to fighting and combat,that they display such unmitigated ferocity,that they completely go without armour and shielding unlike others,a testament to their berserker mentality,and warrior's bloodlust.Wejvagh 06:19, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :::I don't think Shran or Shadowrun are talking about general shielding...they're talking about the Ketrecel White tube that is not protected from attack. It has nothing to do with ferocity and nothing to do with mentality, bloodlust, etc. 22:17, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Alpha & Gamma I'd like for this article to talk about the difference between Alphas and Gammas. I don't feel qualified to discuss it, but if someone else did I'd appreciate it. Sarolite 07:27, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :The article already discusses everything we know about them. They were only mentioned in the one episode, and never again. While we can assume that most of the Jem'Hadar we saw after were Alphas, no distinction was ever made again, and no ability to judge differences was made available. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:38, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Ability to Hide? Do we know that their ability to hide is a part of them, genetically, and not technological in nature, some device they have on them? :I don't know if it was said specifically, but I think in one of the Jem'Hadar said "I cannot shroud" which suggests(though does not confirm) it is some sort of natural ability. I'm not sure if any of the writers commented on it.--31dot 03:05, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Upon further thought, I do know the writers said such an ability was based on the Tosk's ability to make himself invisible, and in that case I think is was a natural ability.--31dot 11:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::In the episode "The Abandoned" the Jem'Hadar child shouds. Appearance Please verify. The first appearance of Jem'Hadar is in the episode Necessary Evil. According to this article, they first appeared in The Jem'Hadar but you can see a Jem'Hadar walk pass the promenade. No speaking role. Part of the crowd. Present day (not in the flashback). Assessment base on appearance and uniform. He's not carrying a weapon. Possibly doing logs. A Jem'Hadar doing logs? From the DVD. 22:50, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :There is no Jem'Hadar in "Necessary Evil". This is a Kressari. Tom 22:55, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The article lists a Jem'Hadar appearance in "Extreme Measures". Unless there's something I'm missing, the episode is set entirely on board the station and no Jem'Hadar appear. Skteosk (talk) 01:23, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Clones or not? Do we know if the Jem'Hadar were actually clones? Surely the fact they were "genetically engineered" doesn't necessarily mean they were cloned, and the way some of the production staff talk about the species seems to imply that the Jem'Hadar were originally thought of as clones but that this notion was ultimately dropped. Are there any canon references to the Jem'Hadar as clones? --Defiant (talk) 09:57, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Still unable to find any reference to the Jem'Hadar as clones. On the contrary, I've found a couple of websites purporting that there is no canon evidence of this. Having recently watched through the whole run of DS9 myself, I do believe these sites are correct. Just needed some further evidence before drawing a conclusion; that's all. --Defiant (talk) 00:03, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :There are no female Jem'Hadar, so they don't reproduce sexually. We also saw a Jem'Hadar birthing chamber that they all emerge from. I'm not sure what they would be if they weren't clones. I think usually the process of creating them was called breeding, not sure how that plays into it. 31dot (talk) 01:38, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Yes, they were genetically engineered, but there's not enough evidence to say they were cloned. As seen with Weyoun, the Vorta were cloned, as in genetically identical. As far as we know, each Jem'Hadar wasn't a copy. The Jem'Hadar are never canonically referred to in that way, so we probably shouldn't either. --Defiant (talk) 08:16, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Jem'Hadar and The Goon Show? As a long time fan of the old BBC radio show The Goon Show, I have often wondered if the following quote could have been the inspiration for the name of the Jem'Hadar. Perhaps just coincidence but the pronunciation of "Gemard R." near the 8:40 mark is spot on. Bloodnok: "By the great leather puttees of Gemard R. Goldstein! Colonel Chinstrap it's you sir!" The Goon Show - Shifting Sands - Series 7, Episode 17 - 24th January 1957 Apologies for dumping this here, didn't know what else to do with this odd curiosity. Esscay (talk) 20:18, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :Dump away, but we'd need some kind of background source confirming this to be the source of the name in order to note it on the main page. For what it's worth, my own gut feeling is that this is overwhelmingly likely to be a coincidence. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:40, October 7, 2019 (UTC) :: link supposes that the name is from India. -- Connor Cabal (talk) 21:53, October 7, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, I think you've sussed it. Spike Milligan was born and raised in India. I find it likely that this word is independently the source of both names. --Esscay (talk) 20:37, November 24, 2019 (UTC)